


Mémoire

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Devil's trill series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Esporte, Francis Bonnefoy - Freeform, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Patinação Artística, Romance, Sexo, matthew williams - Freeform, nudez, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Na penumbra, uma cama, sobre lençóis macios ele divaga entre as recordações.





	Mémoire

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente posta em 06/01/2017 (uma das mais novinhas)  
> Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2016 do Fórum Need For Fic para ThaliaBrown 
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Essa fic teve seu plot concebido de uma forma um tanto inesperada, a Coelha aqui, estava ouvindo Devil’s Trill (executada por Vanessa Mae), quando lembrou-se da Fic que leva o mesmo nome que essa melodia esplêndida, merecia um desfecho final. E cá está! Ela saiu finalmente! Creio, que não seja necessário ler a fic anterior para se entender essa, mas ficarei lisonjeada se sentirem vontade de ler e deixarem um comentário. 
> 
> Gostaria mais uma vez de pedir a gentileza de não se fazerem comparações com Yuri! On Ice, pois como dito na fic de mesmo teor anterior a essa, antes de existir o anime acima citado, eu já gostava de Patinação Artística (tenho algumas outras fics sobre o tema), então sejam maleáveis com o que vão ler, e esqueçam esse adorado anime (que a Coelha aka também ama). 
> 
> Bem, sem mais, vamos ao que interessa! Enjoy! 
> 
> Beta: Akai Tenshi, amora, agradeço do fundo do coração por ter também compreendido o meu dilema, e me ajudado com essa fic longa! Meu carinho, amizade, ever, ever! <3

Acariciando lentamente os fios loiros, finos e cheirosos, Francis não soube dizer por quanto tempo estivera velando-lhe o sono. De fato, aquilo não tinha tanta importância. O que de fato valia muito a pena, era poder ter seu querido Matthew em seus braços, livre de todas as tensões daqueles dias de incerteza e insegurança, os quais ambos passaram juntos.  
  
Ele compreendia muito bem a gama de emoções que o canadense, ali adormecido, havia aguentado. As cobranças de ambas as partes, de toda uma nação que torcia por um de seus filhos, e as dele próprio. Mas tudo acabara bem, e após o choro copioso de alívio pelo tão almejado ouro Olímpico ter sido alcançado, ali estavam eles, nos braços um do outro.  
  
Suspirando baixinho, o técnico de origem francesa coçou a barbicha rala de seu cavanhaque. Um leve sorriso de lado surgiu ao lembrar-se de como os dias ali haviam valido a pena, apesar dos percalços, atribulações e todas as dificuldades. Seu belo pupilo havia conseguido superar a tudo, como que ressurgido das cinzas feito a ave mitológica, a Fênix. Fora um trabalho árduo por vezes, mas com calma e muita compreensão, o jovem patinador vencera seus receios e isso, fazia-lhe sentir um imenso orgulho.  
  
  
Fechando um pouco os olhos, o loiro sapecou um beijo no topo da cabeça do mais novo, e mais uma vez, recostou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro macio, a respiração profunda fora ao encontro de seu peito desnudo como uma carícia. Deixando-se levar pelas emoções contidas, sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto dos olhos. Francis Bonnefoy, o francês conhecido como Monsieur De Glace em seus áureos tempos, até então aguentara firme para não deixar Matt mais abalado. Mas agora, ele se dava o direito de colocar para fora o que sentira juntamente com o canadense, e tivera de ser forte, forte por ambos, dando a sustentação que ele precisava. –  _“Se eu tivesse alguém assim no passado...”_  – pensou ao se deixar-se mergulhar inconscientemente nas lembranças de um tempo não muito distante.  
  


**oOo**

  
O barulho dos aplausos, assovios e gritos eram ensurdecedores. A arena de patinação artística estava lotada. Mesmo que quisesse se concentrar para a sua apresentação de logo mais, o loiro de atentos olhos azuis, no auge dos seus vinte e dois anos, não conseguia isolar-se como sempre costumava fazer.  
  
Estava preocupado, agitado e nem lembrava o competidor que conseguia se desligar de tudo e todos ao adotar uma máscara fria e indiferente – o oposto da sua personalidade brincalhona e sempre sorridente. Tentando manter-se calmo, pois ainda estava à vista de todos os seus adversários na luta pelo ouro Olímpico em Calgary, caminhou a passos lentos, aproveitando para alongar os braços.  
  
Parecia que aquele não era seu dia. Pela manhã acabou por perder a hora, e antes fosse por ter tido uma bela noitada, mas não foi. Não havia feito nada de errado. Afinal, já não era mais um jovenzinho, e aquela já era sua segunda Olímpiada. Talvez fosse o fato de seu subconsciente estar a lhe pregar peças. Tivera um sonho, não um sonho, mas sim um pesadelo em que do nada ele se machucava em sua apresentação. Nunca em toda sua vida de patinador havia sequer tido algum tipo de machucado mais grave do que apenas os entorses e as luxações, todas comuns para atletas de qualquer tipo de esporte. Não era de ter medo, mas aquilo estava a lhe martelar as ideias. Sabia que seria muito cobrado, era uma das estrelas da equipe francesa... É, talvez fosse isso mesmo! O peso de competir no Canadá e conseguir estar no local mais alto do pódio parecia estar minando sua confiança.  
  
Desabotoando um pouco a delicada camisa azul que usava, puxou o ar com força para os pulmões. Aceitou, ao passar por seu técnico, o casaco grosso nas cores da bandeira nacional, e com apenas um olhar, entendeu-se com seu superior. Armand conhecia muito bem Francis. O encontrara patinando em um lago congelado, e desde então, vinha lapidando sua mais brilhante e bonita pedra preciosa. Sabia que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho, e ainda tinha tempo para isso. Observou o jovem de 1,75 de altura e musculatura definida se afastar.  
  
Francis não sabia que rumo tomar. Mesmo pelo longo corredor da arena, ainda podia ouvir a música cadenciada da apresentação do jovem russo. Colocando o fone de ouvido, tentou concentrar-se na melodia de sua apresentação: Hungarian Dance número 5 de Brahms. Balançando a cabeça, bufou exasperado. Precisava relaxar! Apertando os passos, ganhou as portas de vidro e foi recostar-se na parede do lado de fora. A movimentação naquele momento pelo local era quase nula. Apertou os olhos com força, massageou as têmporas por alguns segundos e deixou-se escorregar um tanto.  
  
Não poderia se deixar abater, não poderia se ver vencido pelas muitas cobranças que recaiam sobre seus ombros. Mas aquela sensação era nova e por demais avassaladora, talvez por que nunca pensara em chegar aonde estava, mas aquilo não seria motivo. Sentia seu coração em seu peito quase parar de bater. Não podia entrar em pânico, não agora. Faltava tão pouco, e ele estava em uma posição boa no ranking de pontuação. Era experiente, então qual era o motivo de se deixar abater?  
  
Caindo sobre os joelhos na neve gelada, afundou as mãos nuas na camada branca. Os dentes trincados, estava sentindo raiva de si mesmo, e se continuasse muito mais tempo daquele jeito, além de não valer a pena, iria estragar sua roupa de apresentação. As calças coladas já começavam a dar indícios de ficarem molhadas.  
  
\- MERDE! – esbravejou dando um forte soco no chão. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o francês voltou os olhos para os lados preocupado. Ainda estava sozinho! Precisava levantar e voltar para o rinque de patinação, ou Armand logo viria à sua procura. Abaixando novamente a cabeça, bufou exasperado fazendo sua franja esvoaçar – MERD... – Francis não conseguiu praguejar novamente. Tomado por mãos pequeninas e delicadas, volveu os olhos perdendo-se no rosto angelical. Os olhos violáceos brilhantes, e rosto emoldurado com os pelos brancos do gorro do casaco marrom.  
  
\- Jeune, Maman dit que vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça! (Moço, mamãe disse que não se deve falar assim!) É feio! – a voz infantil quebrando toda aquele clima tenso e pesado – Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
\- Sua maman tem razão, petit!  
  
\- Non sou petit! Sou bem alto para minha idade. – o loirinho encheu o peito, como que querendo afirmar o que estava a dizer. – Já tenho seis anos, e sou um excelente patinador e um dia eu vou estar aí, – apontou para a arena – competindo pelas cores de meu país. – e como para enfatizar aquilo, apontou para os patins pendurados em seu pescoço – E você non devia estar aqui fora, non é? Deveria estar onde deve estar. – movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, conteve a respiração, tinha a sensação que conhecia aquela pessoa – Eu confio em você! Seja forte, você non é um petit infante! – ao terminar de falar, ajeitou a franja do loiro mais velho e só então, percebeu que estava sendo um tanto mal educado. Baixou os olhos, sentindo-se inflamado – Excuses moi...  
  
\- Non precisa se desculpar, petit... – Francis sorriu ao vê-lo inflar as bochechas róseas. Esticando a mão, ajeitou-lhe os óculos de grau e aceitou a mãozinha oferecida entre a sua, para que pudesse se levantar. Ao bater a neve dos joelhos, voltou novamente os olhos na direção do pequeno, e o pegou de queixo caído e olhinhos arregalados – O que...  
  
\- Você é, non é? – e dando pulinhos o garotinho começou a gritar de felicidade ao finalmente reconhecer o homem à sua frente – Papa, papa... – girando o corpo acenou para o adulto que vinha mais atrás com outro menininho a reboque, talvez gêmeo do falante patinador mirim – Olha papa, é o Francis!!!  
  
\- Matthew, non seja mal educado. – repreendeu ao ver o filho agarrar-se as longas pernas do francês.  
  
Acariciando as madeixas, agora à mostra do pequeno, Francis sorriu divertido.  
  
\- Non, pode deixar! – pediu ao pai do garotinho. Baixando o corpo novamente, ficou quase da altura do canadense – Fico lisonjeado pelo carinho, petit Matt, s’il vou plaît (por favor). Non fique bravo, agradeço o carinho. Eu estava triste e você chegou como um raio de sol que mostra o caminho a seguir, merci. – agradeceu. E pegando uma caneta, e um pedaço de papel de um dos muitos bolsos de sua jaqueta, escreveu algo e entregou ao pequeno. Dando-lhe uma piscadela, levantou-se novamente. Parecia ser outra pessoa, e não entendia muito bem o que aquele pequeno canadense fizera. Sabia que nunca mais o esqueceria. Sentia isso no fundo de seu ser!  
  
\- Venha Matthew, vamos ver se conseguimos bons lugares ainda para vocês poderem assistir a competição! – chamou-lhe o homem mais alto que o próprio francês.  
  
\- Bem, eu non posso arrumar lugares melhores para vocês, mas se quiserem me acompanhar, talvez seja um tanto mais fácil!  
  
\- Vamos papa! Vamos!!! – Matt olhou para o pai e depois para o irmão, que apenas com uma troca rápida de olhar com seu gêmeo, também fez o mesmo pedido ao pai.  
  
Com um sorriso resignado, o pai dos garotos assentiu, e viu o filho segurar forte a mão do francês o puxando para dentro da arena, contando mil e uma travessuras em que ele havia se metido por conta de seu irmão. O riso cristalino de ambos ecoando pelos corredores.  
  


**oOo**

  
\- Ah! Matt... Mon doux petit Matt! (Meu doce e pequeno Matt!) – murmurou Francis ao limpar o rosto com as costas da mão esquerda. – Nunca lhe contei isso, non é, mon ange? – murmurou para o ainda adormecido patinador. O loiro mais novo ressonava a sono solto em seu peito. Acariciando-lhe as bochechas levemente rosadas, prosseguiu – Você foi o meu raio de sol naquele dia de trevas! Você me salvou de mim mesmo com suas palavras infantis, mas de um poder que abalou e desarmou todos os meus receios. – beijando-lhe a fronte, o francês suspirou.  
  
\- Foi nosso primeiro encontro, petit... – sorriu ao pronunciar a última palavra. Sabia muito bem que até nos dias atuais, Matthew Williams, seu querido Matt, detestava ser chamado daquela forma carinhosa, mas Francis...ah! Ele não ligava para isso, até gostava de importunar – Nos conhecemos de uma forma inusitada, mon doux (meu doce), mas que eu nunca vou me esquecer. – ajeitando melhor o corpo, deslizou uma das mãos pelas costas do amante. Volvendo os olhos na direção do rosto bonito, sorriu ao escutar um novo muxoxo – Durma, mon amour, durma, eu continuarei velando seu sono. – enrolando o dedo indicador em uma mecha do cabelo do patinador, o treinador mais uma vez deixou-se perder em suas lembranças.  
  


**oOo**

  
Ele nunca imaginara que voltaria a se encontrar com o pequeno patinador, ainda mais depois de retornar para sua amada França, levando na bagagem o único ouro Olímpico que conquistara. Mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, e como diz o dito popular, ‘nunca diga nunca’! Forçado a parar de patinar, após o acidente de trânsito que causou a lesão de seu joelho direito, Francis voltou a Calgary como auxiliar técnico da equipe de patinação para as competições do Grand Prix de Patinação.  
  
Quantos anos já haviam se passado desde que ele ali estivera? Talvez cinco ou seis anos? Não, não! Faziam bem mais de oito anos, e ali estava ele. Olhos azuis ávidos buscavam recordações da última Olímpiada de Inverno que ali disputara. Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, volveu seus olhos buscando encontrar no meio de todos os patinadores, que ali faziam seu reconhecimento do rinque, os da equipe francesa.  
  
Julles, era o principal patinador da equipe, iria disputar o ouro com tantos outros, e estava sendo preparado para aquele dia. Não fora difícil localizar o moreno alto e esguio entre os outros. Ele parecia intrigado com alguma coisa. Olhando para onde o patinador mirava, localizou o pequeno loiro que patinava mais ao longe. Prestando maior atenção, Francis arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.  
  
_“Hmm... voleios perfeitos, mesmo sendo mirrado tem uma explosão maravilhosa para fazer os saltos. Um diamante a ser lapidado!”_  – pensou o auxiliar técnico ao finalmente perceber que o competidor era da equipe dona da casa. Os canadenses tinham fama de produzirem ótimos patinadores, vindo logo atrás de Rússia, Alemanha e França. Sabendo disso, Francis resolver ficar de olhos abertos e prestar maior atenção ao pequeno notável.  
  
Mesmo sem que o pedissem, no momento das apresentações, Francis estava próximo ao rinque. Observando todos os competidores ao se apresentarem, esperava pelo momento em que o pequeno entraria no rinque. Assim que localizou sua ‘presa’, esperou até que sua apresentação começasse. Ele parecia um tanto tenso e não lembrava em nada o patinador confiante que vira pela manhã. Se o jovem não relaxasse, não conseguiria dar o seu melhor, o que seria uma pena.  
  
_“Hmm... ousado!”_  – pensou ao escutar os primeiros acordes de uma de suas músicas favoritas. Recostando na divisória de proteção, Francis sorriu ao lembrar de si mesmo ao patinar aquela melodia. Era difícil e se não se concentrasse, perderia o ritmo. Algo que aquele jovem canadense parecia estar tirando de letra. Voleios, volteios, o chicote bem executado. Conhecia aquela sequência, mas talvez... Não, era uma sequência quase igual à que ele usava. Esperando ver um quadruplo, desapontou-se ao ver o erro que culminara em uma queda –  _“Levante-se, mon petit! Levante-se, ainda non acabou!”_  – pensou Francis. Ao perceber que estava sendo observado por Julles, que parara ao seu lado, volveu seus olhos para o moreno.  
  
\- Você reconheceu, non é? – perguntou. A voz fria cortante como o aço de uma lâmina afiada.  
  
\- Oui... – foi sua única resposta. O loiro sabia ao que o outro estava se referindo, mas não iria dar-lhe satisfações, não fazia muito o seu feitio – Vá, está na hora de sua apresentação! – e olhando da direção do técnico, viu este chamando o patinador. Mirou-o com frieza. Julles era muito prepotente, sabia que era bom, e isso o fazia tornar-se arrogante ao ponto de dizer que bateria todos os recordes de Bonnefoy. Aquele rapaz definitivamente lhe fazia muito mal.  
  
Por um minuto de distração, perdera o final da apresentação. Localizou o loiro segurando fortemente seu agasalho sentado junto a seu técnico, que parecia não estar satisfeito com sua apresentação. Balançando a cabeça, saiu rapidamente e recostou-se na parede do corredor largo, não esperou muito, pois logo vinha, como um verdadeiro tufão de fios loiros, o canadense.  
  
Deixou-o passar por si, e quando viu que este não era seguido, decidiu ir atrás dele. Não sabia por que, mas sentia que deveria ir atrás dele. Ao entrar no vestiário, encontrou-o sentado, abraçando as pernas e com o rosto enterrado entre os joelhos. Não sabia muito bem como começar a falar com ele, mas tinha de tentar. Tocando lentamente em seu ombro, ajoelhou-se a sua frente e lhe estendeu um punhado de papel higiênico.  
  
\- Tome!  
  
Olhos avermelhados deixando em evidência as íris violáceas que o miraram com surpresa. O silêncio que se fez entre eles, parecia incomodar mais que a balburdia da plateia lá fora.  
  
Arqueando mais uma vez as sobrancelhas, Francis retirou uma mecha de cabelos impertinente que caia a todo momento sobre a fronte afogueada e marcada pelas lágrimas do outro.  
  
\- Pe... Petit! – murmurou ao reparar no nariz arrebitado, nos olhos. Não poderia estar enganado.  
  
\- Non sou petit, vieux (velho)! – respondeu o loiro muito a contra gosto.  
  
\- Vieux? Moi?? Ora petit – Francis coçou a barbicha que havia deixado crescer, e tentou não ralhar mais com o pobre – Acho que non está me reconhecendo. – tentou suavizar a voz e as feições do rosto. Nunca o haviam chamado de velho antes.  
  
\- Oui, eu sei quem é você! – respondeu – Dieu, tenha misericórdia, até mesmo Francis Bonnefoy o Senhor trás para ver o meu fiasco? – grunhiu ao bater os pés ainda calçando as botas de patinação no chão. – Merde!!  
  
Rindo de lado, o francês segurou forte nas mãos do jovem a sua frente e balançando o dedo à frente de seu rosto, gracejou.  
  
\- Matthew, Maman dit que vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça! (Matthew, mamãe disse que não se deve falar assim!) É feio! Pelo que me lembro, um certo jovenzinho obstinado, dizendo ser um ótimo patinador, disse-me isso certa vez. – e sem pedir licença, passou o papel delicadamente sobre o rosto do outro, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas.  
  
Envergonhado, o canadense baixou os olhos, tudo o que menos queria era ver o seu ídolo naquelas condições. Havia tomado uma grande bronca de Michel, seu técnico, e em vez de ficar e aguentar as consequências por seus atos, fugira aos prantos. Sabia que aquela nota seria importante quando tivesse de fazer a apresentação livre!  
  
Escuta, a competição ainda non acabou, e – fez uma pequena pausa ao coçar levemente a barbicha - vou te propor uma coisa... – ficou pensativo por um tempo. Se conseguisse, iria unir o útil ao agradável – Vou ser obrigado a voltar para um curso aqui em sua cidade daqui a duas semanas, nesses dias, prometo tentar lhe ensinar a sequência em que você errou hoje. – e ao perceber que este o mirava incrédulo, continuou – Confie em mim. – e como para selar o pacto que estavam fazendo, o auxiliar técnico puxou o loirinho para um abraço apertado – Não desista de tudo até minha volta, está bem? – pediu.  
  
\- Tentarei... – respondeu Matt em um fio de voz. O melhor patinador de todos os tempos estava ali, junto de si, dando-lhe suporte e fazendo promessas. Como ele poderia pensar em parar?  
  
Demorou mais um pouco para que Francis se desse por satisfeito, e os dois se separaram por hora. Na apresentação livre, Matt até se saíra bem, mas não tão bem assim a ponto de conseguir chegar ao pódio. Procurando pelo loiro mais velho, o canadense ao encontrá-lo, sustentou-lhe o olhar e apenas moveu os lábios formando a palavra: Até breve!  
  


**oOo**

  
\- Hmm... mon petit canadense, e eu voltei para você, non? – ronronou Francis próximo ao ouvido de Matt, que havia trocado a posição, mas sem deixar de estar deitado sobre o peito de seu treinador – Dorme como uma pedra! – acarinhou as costas até próximo a junção dos quadris. Apertou lentamente a polpa durinha à base de muitos treinos e malhação. Queria-o desperto, mas ele precisava deixá-lo dormir. Conhecia muito bem aquele homem em seus braços. Um homem por fora, mas por dentro, ainda aquele jovenzinho que ele começou a ensinar como fazer a sequências de voleios, volteios e saltos da apresentação do Grand Prix.  
  
Estava saudosista naquela noite. Talvez fosse por conta da vitória, ou não. O certo era, que agora ambos tinham uma medalha de ouro Olímpica cada, mas Francis queria que Matthew alçasse voos que ele próprio não tivera oportunidade de fazer. E pensar que o canadense quase encerra sua trajetória no mundo da patinação devido a um salto mal feito nos Nacionais quatro longos anos atrás.  
  
Balançando a cabeça, o técnico francês tentou afastar aquelas lembranças tristes de si, mas era inevitável. Ele sempre ficava com o coração na mão quando seu namorado estava executando saltos em sua apresentação.  
  


**oOo**

  
Ele queria protegê-lo de todo mal. Queria poder tirar as dores musculares, e até mesmo as dores provenientes de torções de Matt quando este as tinha, mas Francis sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Desde que fora solicitado e contratado como técnico do loirinho, ele sabia que muitas vezes até mesmo ele seria colocado à prova.  
  
Já o treinava há três longos anos, se preparavam para os Nacionais. Matt tinha consciência que seria um dos mais novos, e mesmo tendo muita experiência na bagagem, ainda assim, seria inexperiente em uma competição de tão alto grau de dificuldade. Os Nacionais, classificavam a nata da patinação artística para seguirem em frente para outros campeonatos. Era almejado por ambos a vaga para a equipe Olímpica dos Jogos de Inverno, e até mesmo por isso, a competitividade seria muito maior. O vencedor ficaria com uma das vagas para a equipe do Canadá.  
  
Francis conhecia muito bem seu pupilo, sabia que o mesmo não iria se acovardar. No auge dos seus dezoito anos, ele vinha sendo uma grande revelação. Tinha seus altos e baixos, mas estava aprendendo a lidar com as situações adversas e até mesmo com seus erros e acertos. Era impetuoso, valente, e gostava de inovar. Quando este estava sobre o rinque de patinação, parecia que o jovem tímido ganhava novos ares, se repaginava. Algo como misterioso e até mesmo por vezes frio e sensual. Uma combinação bombástica, até mesmo para o francês, que já havia tido vários casos. Bissexual assumido, fazia algum tempo que vinha notando mais as curvas do corpo bem torneado de seu patinador, mas mantinha-se longe. Mesmo percebendo certo interesse da parte do canadense.  
  
Focando nos detalhes, acertos e erros da primeira apresentação, muita coisa ainda havia para ser tratada antes do último dia das competições. O canadense e seu técnico haviam passado a tarde toda conversando, e ouvindo a música do grande final. Alguns acertos de última hora foram feitos, até mesmo quantos saltos seriam executados, mantidos ou retirados da apresentação, que foram pedidos por Matthew. Francis não se preocupara, pois confiava no potencial de seu patinador, e até achara estranho ele ter concordado com vários comentários que ele havia feito sobre os pontos em que o jovem havia errado. Era um tanto estranho vê-lo não fazer nenhuma objeção, ou mesmo querer discutir sobre. Desconfiado, o treinador esperou mais um pouco, pois sentia no ar que alguma coisa a mais estava por vir.  
  


**oOo**

  
Movendo um tanto seu corpo abaixo do de Matt, o técnico grunhiu palavras incompreensíveis. Ainda lhe atormentava o fato de ter deixado o loiro ir se divertir na noite anterior à apresentação final. Se o outro estivesse desperto, perceberia toda a situação. O francês, de misterioso passava a ser um livro aberto para o amante nessas situações, e não era isso exatamente que ele queria.  
  
_“Tudo ia tão bem...!”_  – pensou ao tornar a afundar uma das mãos na nuca do loiro –  _”Talvez as coisas tivessem sido de outro jeito!”_  – fechando os olhos com força, sentiu o coração se oprimir –  _”Se eu não tivesse lhe rechaçado... mas o destino já havia sido traçado.”_  – mordiscando o lábio inferior, abraçou mais o namorado, numa tentativa de exorcizar seus fantasmas.  
  


**oOo**

  
_”Que horas eram?”_  – ele não saberia dizer, parecia que Francis havia deitado há apenas uns minutos. A mente embotada de sono, seus olhos custavam a se manterem abertos. Resmungando, virou para o lado, o mesmo onde se encontrava a porta fechada que ligava o seu quarto ao de Matthew. Coçando os olhos, fixou-os na fresta da porta. Luz acesa, e vozes que ele não conseguia reconhecer. –  _“Qu'est-ce que l'enfer... (O que diabos...)”_  – não conseguiu terminar o pensamento, pois um barulho alto de algo se quebrando interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Pulando da cama e aos tropeços, alcançou a maçaneta da porta e adentrou no quarto do loiro no momento em que a porta do outro lado se fechava.  
  
Com o coração batendo forte no peito, correu os olhos pelo quarto todo. Nada quebrado, e onde estaria Matthew? E o principal: que barulho fora aquele?  
  
\- Matthew! – chamou Francis preocupado. Volvendo os olhos novamente na direção da cama, avistou uma mão apoiar sobre o colchão. Com passos largos, aproximou-se e avistou o canadense caído de forma engraçada no chão. – Matt!!  
  
Com muito esforço, e claro, mais a ajuda de seu técnico, finalmente o loiro conseguiu virar e sentar-se no chão com as costas recostas na cama. Com um sorriso débil no rosto, tentou ajeitar os óculos de aros finos sobre o nariz arrebitado.  
  
\- Mon Dieu, Matthew! O que foi que você fez? – a voz saindo forte, controlada e levemente mais alta que o normal.  
  
Colocando as mãos na cabeça, Matt franziu o cenho.  
  
\- Non grite, s’il vous plaît! Você non é mon papa! – massageando um pouco as têmporas, tornou a encarar seu treinador, sua cabeça parecia um tambor ribombando, a dor era insuportável. Esticando uma das mãos, tocou-lhe o rosto anguloso, bonito, adornado por olhos azuis translúcidos. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, Matt pareceu desligar-se de tudo o que Francis lhe dizia. Parecia que não estava levando uma bronca fenomenal. Só conseguia prestar atenção àqueles lábios carnudos que tanto queria experimentar – Até amanhã eu vou estar bem, você vai cuidar de mim, non? – perguntou ao desenhar o contorno dos lábios do francês ao mesmo tempo em que lambia lentamente os lábios.  
  
\- Pare já com isso, Matthew! – pediu Francis ao segurar-lhe a mão – Isso non é uma brincadeira! – suspirou exasperado. Ele tinha certeza que no outro dia, o loiro à sua frente estaria com uma ressaca tremenda, este não fora um momento bom para tomar seu primeiro porre de vodka. Torceu o nariz ao aproximar-se mais dele e tentar levantá-lo ao passar os braços por baixo dos dele. Já ia começar a içá-lo quando sentiu o hálito próximo ao seu. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, afastou-se deixando que o canadense tornasse a ficar sentado.  
  
\- Heiii... – Matt protestou ao passar uma das mãos pela nádega direita. Ele o havia começado a levantar, então por que o soltara tão de repente? Mirando-o com interesse, percebeu o francês com os olhos arregalados. A camisa do pijama aberta mostrando o tórax alvo não ajudava em nada. Estendendo um pouco a mão, roçou-lhe a pele desnuda em um toque ousado, mordiscando lábio inferior, com a mão esquerda, começou a abrir a própria camisa que usava.  
  
\- O que está fazendo, Matthew? – Francis perguntou mais para ter a certeza do que já estava imaginando. Novamente segurou as mãos que teimavam em soltar-se das suas.  
  
\- Estou tirando minhas roupas, papa! – gracejou o patinador. Mais uma vez as mãos se soltaram e ele conseguiu ter a camisa toda aberta.  
  
\- Você non sabe o que está fazendo...  
  
\- Oui, eu sei! – Matthew mirou-o ebriamente. Com força jogou o tórax pra frente fazendo o francês dar um tranco pra trás, e puxou a camisa livrando-se dela – Non fuja... – esticando os braços, tentou alcançar seu treinador.  
  
\- Pare com isso, Matt! Acaso sabe o que está fazendo? – Francis parecia um leão enjaulado. Os cabelos em desalinho, a respiração começando a acelerar e seu coração batendo desenfreado no peito parecia não cooperar muito.  
  
\- Oui, já lhe disse que sim. Eu estou me oferecendo a você! Sei o que sinto e também sei o que você sente! – jogou a cartada final. Talvez no outro dia o patinador não conseguisse lembrar de tudo o que havia feito e dito, mas com os fortes efeitos da vodka embotando sua mente, a coragem que lhe faltava para fazer o que há muito queria, ganhara forças – Francis, seu tolo, non pense, s’il vous plaît! – pediu ao ver o loiro mais velho tentando se afastar novamente.  
  
\- Matthew, você non sabe nada! – Francis respondeu rapidamente. Esticando-se um pouco, pegou a garrafa de água que fora esquecida na cabeceira da cama, e abrindo-a, jogou seu conteúdo sobre a cabeça de seu patinador. Deixando que este exorcizasse seus demônios da bebedeira ao esbravejar palavras que nunca imaginara ouvir de uma boca tão linda e sensual. Içou-o como um guincho, levando o jovem a reboque para o banheiro e deixando de roupa e tudo embaixo do chuveiro, o qual fez questão de deixar no frio.  
  
\- Está fria! – praguejou entre os muitos impropérios.  
  
\- Oui, a água está fria! Vai ser ótimo pro seu porre! – a voz baixa e cortante – Você esqueceu que amanhã é a final? Logo você que foi sempre tão responsável...  
  
\- Francis... – Matthew volveu seus olhos na direção do técnico. Tirando os óculos, entregou para o outro e bufou – Já foi, non? Se non me quer, se non quer aceitar o que lhe ofereço, me deixe em paz! – bradou ao dar um tapa na mão que o treinador estendia para tocar-lhe o rosto.  
  
\- Se é assim que você quer, passar bem! – estreitando os olhos, Francis levantou tão rápido que quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Ao reestabelecer seu ponto de equilíbrio, volveu seus olhos frios na direção do loiro, sem uma palavra, saiu a passos largos voltando para o seu quarto e deixando a porta de comunicação travada. Não tinha mais idade para lidar com arroubos de infantilidade, e Matthew tinha de aprender que as coisas não funcionavam sempre como ele queria. Era estranho ter de lidar com aquela faceta do patinador, visto que ele fora sempre centrado e até mesmo tímido. O que acontecera para ele tentar, ou ter mudado tanto? Na concepção do treinador o que estava acontecendo tinha um único nome: PAIXÃO!  
  


**oOo**

  
Realmente, tudo o que tivera de acontecer, acontecera naqueles dias em que estavam hospedados para a competição. Com um arfar, Francis novamente remexeu seu corpo lentamente. Não queria acordar o querido patinador, mas cada vez que era abalroado por nova lembrança, sentia ganas de o puxar mais para si e o abraçar apertado. Quase o perdera para sempre, e aquele acidente terrível quase fora o causador de tudo.  
  
_“Mon ange... se você non tivesse intercedido por mim por mais vezes que o necessário, talvez hoje non estaríamos aqui.”_  – pensou o loiro mais velho ao ser tomado novamente por uma onde de torpor, as lembranças conflitantes daquele dia, por mais que tentasse ele não conseguia esquecer. Sabia que com Matthew acontecia a mesma coisa, mas ambos evitavam tocar no assunto.  
  


**oOo**

  
  
O clima estava pesado desde o café da manhã. Foram poucas as palavras trocadas entre técnico e patinador. Francis estava evitando tocar no assunto da noitada de Matthew para que este não fosse para a última apresentação nervoso. As trocas de olhares, se fossem dardos lançados, já teriam machucado a ambos.  
  
\- O que é isso, mon petit? Uma regressão de idade? – a voz baixa, fria e impessoal do técnico quebrando o silêncio entre eles.  
  
O silêncio do patinador foi a resposta. Na realidade não era infantilidade, mas sim vergonha, pois Matthew lembrava tudo o que havia feito. Sentia-se perdido, sem conseguir saber como agir. Talvez pedir desculpas, mas não conseguiria facilmente. Checando as horas no relógio de pulso, arrastou a cadeira para trás, levantando em seguida. Uma forma de fugir das perguntas e de um possível embate verbal.  
  
\- Está na hora, precisamos ir para a arena. – pegando a bolsa com suas coisas, começou a se afastar sem esperar por respostas.  
  
O caminho até a arena de esportes fora silenciosa, sentados lado a lado, nem pareciam conhecidos de longa data. Quando chegaram, Matthew foi para a área reservada para os patinadores e começou a se arrumar. Francis parecia um guarda costas recostado na parede ao fundo, observando a tudo.  
  
O canadense seria o décimo patinador a se apresentar, teria tempo para se quisesse trocar algumas palavras com o francês. Mas com os fones de ouvido e se desligando de todos, Matt não lhe dirigira uma palavra sequer. No momento em que se preparava para entrar no rinque, e ao entregar os protetores vermelhos de suas lâminas, Francis segurou-lhe pelo pulso. Olhos violáceos cruzaram com os azuis.  
  
\- Você está tenso, não faça a sequencia final de saltos! – pediu sem titubear.  
  
\- Ficou louco? – Matt perguntou assombrado. Precisava fazer aquela sequencia, seria o seu fechamento com chave de ouro. Queria ganhar e sabia o que precisava fazer. Balançando a cabeça, soltou-se com um safanão da pegada de Francis, e contrariado, seguiu para o centro do rinque.  
  
Tudo ia bem. Volteios, voleios, flips. Axels Matthew nem parecia que havia ido dormir tão tarde e que estava com uma possível ressaca. O final se aproximava, o quad flip havia sido treinado a exaustão, se ele conseguisse, talvez mantivesse sua colocação ou superaria o primeiro colocado. A entrada fora perfeita, a rotação, está o loiro havia feito uma volta a menos, ao tocar o gelo veio o choque, o desequilíbrio e inevitavelmente a queda. O ginásio inteiro ululou, ninguém esperava por aquilo. Fechando os punhos fortemente sobre a murada de proteção, Francis arregalou os olhos, o canadense parecia estar sentindo muita dor, e o gelo ao seu redor ganhava nuances avermelhadas.  
  
\- Matthew... – o grito que até então estivera represado em sua garganta, escapando com força e vigor quebrando o silêncio da arena. Derrapando sobre o gelo, correu como pode até onde ele havia ficado. Foi o primeiro a chegar e notar o corte profundo na lateral da panturrilha direita.   
  
\- Perdão... – murmurou o loiro trincando os dentes. Um dos braços cobrindo-lhe o rosto, marcado pelas grossas lágrimas.  
  
\- Non diga nada, mon petit! Você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo! – Francis o abraçou como podia, só o liberando quando os socorristas e o Zamboni* se aproximaram do local.  
  


**oOo**

  
\- Papa... – a voz baixa e rouca tirando o loiro mais velho de suas lembranças.   
  
\- Hmm... que acontece, mon amour? – tirou-lhe a franja da fronte para ver-lhe os olhos. Continuavam fechados. Talvez fosse um sonho, e Matt estivesse a falar dormindo.  
  
\- Quero sorvete de creme com cobertura de xarope de bordo. – ronronou voltando a respirar profundamente.  
  
Segurando o riso, o francês beijou-lhe a fronte, e acariciando suas costas murmurou.  
  
\- Quando voltarmos para casa, mon ange! Agora durma, durma! – continuou acarinhando as costas do outro até este cair novamente em sono profundo. Com um sorriso de lado lembrou-se da primeira vez que vira o canadense falando enquanto dormia. Estava velando-lhe o sono e do nada começara a falar. A princípio, achara que era devido ao efeito dos remédios, mas não, Matt realmente falava dormindo.  
  


**oOo**

  
Já haviam se passado cerca de quatro meses desde a queda. Foram necessários mais de 20 pontos para suturar o corte em sua panturrilha. Os pontos, apesar de tudo, eram motivo de quase deixar o jovem patinador louco. Coçavam deixando-o irritado, não bastasse o fato de ter de ficar sem pode treinar, percebia que devido aos medicamentos e a vida sedentária, começava a ganhar peso. Bufando exasperado, viu quando o pai mais uma vez quis jogar toda a culpa nos ombros de Francis. Perdendo a pouca paciência que estava, o patinador pela primeira vez desrespeitara seu pai, indo mais uma vez em defesa de seu técnico.  
  
\- Papa, acaso esqueceu o que lhe contei? – o rosto bonito marcado pelas rugas de irritação – Já non te disse que a culpa foi toda minha? – ficando em pé sem o auxílio das muletas, Matthew ensaiou uns passos na direção de seu progenitor. Os dentes trincados, a dor o dilacerando a alma.  
  
\- Matthew!! – a mulher de meia idade passou os braços ao redor da cintura fina do filho dando-lhe sustentação. Mariska não iria deixar aquela discussão ficar daquele jeito – Johan, queria que Francis fizesse o que? Que ele amarrasse nosso filho ao pé da cama para impedi-lo de sair?  
  
\- Esse esporte está virando a cabeça dele! – o homem alto vociferou, ignorando o que a esposa havia acabo de questionar. Andando de um lado para o outro, tornou a olhar para a esposa e filho quando este voltou a falar.  
  
\- Nada está me fazendo mudar! - respondeu Matt ao apoiar mais o corpo no da mãe – Eu fiz algo errado, sou humano, posso cometer erros para assim aprender com estes. Foi um erro, mas um erro só meu! – bateu no peito, mais para enfatizar o que estava dizendo.  
  
\- Você era mais educado, calmo...  
  
\- Como posso o ser ainda? Você é o primeiro a me cobrar por tudo. Nunca lhe dei trabalho, ou lhe desrespeitei. Quando erro, esse tormento tem início? – atalhou o sempre calmo jovem.  
  
Foi nesse exato momento que a porta se abriu e Francis adentrou a sala. Ele havia sido chamado mais cedo por Johan sem que o filho soubesse. Ao ser notado, deixou que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.  
  
\- Ah! Você chegou, Bonnefoy! Pode ir para o meu escritório, eu já vou te encontrar!  
  
\- O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo? – Matt encarou o pai. Se os pais não conhecessem bem os gêmeos, diriam que ali estava Alfred. O temperamento calmo de Matt parecia nunca ter existido – Você non vai dispensar o Francis, papa! – novo passo, um gemido baixo – Non tem esse direito! Non sem antes me consultar! Eu non sou um marionete, sabe muito bem que non pode tentar decidir tudo por nós. Porque acha que Alfred se foi? Talvez eu deva fazer o mesmo, non? – a voz ácida em nada lembrando o doce e gentil rapaz.  
  
\- Ora está ficando insolente como seu irmão! – Johan levantou a mão, mas não contava com a agilidade de sua esposa, que parou a frente dos dois antes que o pior acontecesse.  
  
\- Matt, vá com Francis! Seu pai non compreende as coisas feito nós. – fulminou o marido com o olhar – Vá, eu lhe dou esse direito, e também sempre o ajudarei. – e volvendo os olhos na direção do francês, que somente agora parecia sair da letargia e torpor que havia entrado, continuou – Leve-o daqui, Francis! Confio a você o bem estar de meu filho. Depois mandarei algumas coisas e o restante dos remédios que ele vem tomando.  
  
\- Oui, Mariska! – e trocando um rápido olhar com a mãe do jovem, volveu seus olhos na direção dele – Venha, Matt! Você não pode ficar muito tempo forçando essa perna. Precisa se recuperar para poder voltar a patinar nos campeonatos.  
  
Sobre os impropérios do pai do loiro, eles foram embora. Matthew tentava ser forte, mas grossas lágrimas deslizavam por sua face. Nunca imaginara sair de casa dessa forma, mas talvez isso fosse carma da família, pois se fosse pensar um pouco, seu irmão havia feito algo parecido, apenas por que o pai não o apoiava em seu ideal. Alfred jogava hóquei e o pai não aprovava, querendo que ele seguisse a carreira de empresário.  
  
Assim que chegaram ao apartamento onde Francis morava, Matthew afundou no sofá, continuando seu mutismo. A perna machucada estendida sobre o acento fofinho. Com um suspiro mirou o treinador com interesse.  
  
\- Pardon...  
  
\- Non... – o loiro mais velho levantou a mão espalmada para dar mais ênfase ao que tinha dito – Non precisa se desculpar. – fez uma pausa, coçando os cabelos que lhe iam até os ombros. – Eu fazia uma ideia do que poderia ser quando seu pai me chamou novamente para termos uma conversa. Só pensei que ele teria um pouco mais de tato para conversar com você.   
  
\- Non sei se percebeu, mas acho que mon papa non quer que Alfred e eu sejamos bem sucedidos em nossas carreiras. A intenção era que um de nós, ou mesmo os dois ficassem para tomar conta desse negócio que ele conseguiu montar. – suspirando, baixou os olhos. Dobrando a perna boa, abraçou-a afundando o rosto para que o outro não o visse chorar.  
  
Ao vê-lo daquele jeito, Francis teve de conter sua vontade em abraçá-lo. Caminhando pela sala como um leão enjaulado, o loiro mais velho parou observando o pôr do sol pela janela. Estavam no décimo primeiro andar, e ali a vista era privilegiada. Focando os olhos em um ponto qualquer, começou a falar.  
  
\- Talvez fosse melhor se você aceitasse os fatos... – mordiscou o lábio inferior ao sentir o coração falhar uma batida – Talvez seu papa tenha razão, e eu non deva ficar mais sendo seu treinador. – voltou-se rapidamente ao escutar o barulho seco – Matt!! Perdeu o juízo? – perguntou ao correr até ele.   
  
Na ânsia de querer levantar-se rapidamente, o jovem acabara por cair estatelado entre o sofá e mesa de centro. Em seus olhos lacrimosos todo desespero represado transbordando em lágrimas.  
  
\- Nunca mais diga isso! Eu non quero te perder, eu non quero ficar sem você. – e para se assegurar que o francês não o deixaria, segurou fortemente nos braços que o cingiam pela cintura. Os rostos próximos, as respirações misturando – Eu non estou chapado hoje, non me faça implorar, Francis. Apenas non duvide...  
  
\- Shh... – colocando uma mão sobre os lábios dele, Francis deixou que um sorriso lindo lhe iluminasse o rosto – Nunca duvidei de nada, mon petit, apenas me fazia de indiferente, pois nunca me achei no direito de ter o que por muitas vezes você, mesmo que inconsciente me oferecia. – acariciando a pele aveludada do pescoço do patinador, venceu a distância que os separava, unindo seus lábios em um beijo calmo, explorando os lábios macios.  
  


**oOo**

  
Controlando sua libido, Francis deixou que um arfar lhe escapasse pelos lábios. Ter o corpo de Matthew tão próximo o estava atiçando. O cheiro da pele, os movimentos lentos, o roçar das peles. E ainda tinha o fato que lembrara do que acontecera naquela noite em seu apartamento. Um incômodo o fez desejar que Matthew despertasse. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, deslizou as mãos pelas costas do outro deixando que as unhas roçassem na pela de alabastro. Apalpando as nádegas redondinhas, baixou um pouco a cabeça e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha repetidas vezes, substituindo os dentes, às vezes pelos lábios e pela língua.  
  
Ao sentir o leve estremecimento do corpo colado ao seu, sorriu de lado esperando até que fosse brindado pelo olhar curioso. A pouca claridade que vinha do outro quarto, que continuava com as luzes acesas, iluminava parcialmente o local. Até mesmo por isso, conseguia ver o rosto bonito de seu namorado.   
  
Abrindo lentamente os olhos, Matthew ronronou baixinho. O corpo arrepiado. Roçando os dedos no rosto do treinador, inconscientemente o canadense umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.  
  
\- Hmm... é tão bom ser acordado dessa forma! – murmurou ao beijar lentamente o francês. As mãos macias deslizaram pelo rosto, demoraram um pouco na barbicha engraçada. Roçando seu baixo ventre no do namorado, sentiu o volume de seu desejo, e com um sorriso de lado gracejou – Pelo visto, mais alguém está desperto, non? – deslizando uma das mãos entre os corpos, alcançou os dois membros em riste e começou a punhetá-los. A sensação era maravilhosa!  
  
\- Pensamentos nada castos me fizeram acabar ficando assim! – gracejou Francis ao entrar no jogo. Apertando mais as nádegas do mais novo, deslizou a mão para próximo a entradinha apertada e lentamente começou a massagear aquela parte sensível da anatomia do patinador. Soltou um gemido baixo ao ter o membro massageado mais rapidamente.  
  
Arfando, Matt saiu de cima de seu treinador, e esperando apenas com que ele se ajeitasse melhor, para colocar seu corpo sobre o dele de novo, mas desta vez, virado ao contrário, oferecendo sua ereção para ser abocanhada. Sem anunciar, deitou a língua para fora e começou a lamber, sugar e mordiscar as bolas e a base do pênis de Francis. Os gemidos baixos do loiro francês, parecendo música para seus ouvidos.   
  
\- Mon ange... hmm... – gemendo, Bonnefoy mordeu com gosto a banda rechonchuda, deixando a marca de seus dentes no bumbum do amante. – Hmm... delícia! Mais... – pediu ao finalmente sentir seu membro ser todo colocado na boca quente e macia. Deslizando a língua entre o bumbum arrebitado de Matt, ele demorou-se mais ao beijar e lamber a entrada piscante e convidativa. Com uma das mãos, começou a punhetar o namorado ao mesmo ritmo em que era chupado.  
  
Gingando um pouco os quadris, Matt largou um pouco o pau do loiro, buscando por ar. Seu corpo começando a ferver ao sentir dois dígitos abrindo e fechando seu ânus. Preparando-o, instigando-o, quase o levando à loucura. Controlando um pouco a libido, voltou ao ataque chupando com mais intensidade aquele pau teso e pulsante. Por vezes, deslizava a língua por toda a extensão, para novamente abocanhá-lo e voltar à felação; ou deixava os dentes roçarem pela pele delicada. Ao sentir o corpo abaixo do seu começar a estremecer, o canadense sem aviso, fechou uma das mãos na base da ereção de Francis, apertando com força e quase rindo divertido ao sentir o tranco abaixo de si.  
  
\- Merde, Matthew! Eu quero gozar! – rosnou o mais velho – Sabe que non sou mais um jovenzinho! – deu-lhe um tapa nas nádegas deixando-as levemente avermelhadas.  
  
\- Hmm... papa! – gracejou o mais novo – O que quer que eu faça? Pode pedir, e eu o atenderei, já que non pode fazer tanto esforço!  
  
\- Hei... desaforado! – riu divertido ao jogá-lo de lado na cama – Vou te mostrar quem non pode fazer muito esforço. – ameaçou ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava por cima do corpo menor e o prendia fazendo o ficar de quatro sobre o colchão. Novo tapa acertando-lhe a nádega direita.  
  
\- Auu... dói!  
  
\- Já ouviu dizer, mon petit, que tapa de amor non dói? – murmurou bem próximo ao lóbulo da orelha, aproveitando para mordiscá-la. Sentindo o roçar das nádegas em sua virilidade, Francis se esticou pegando o gel a base de água, e com apenas uma mão besuntou seu sexo. Com o que sobrou do gel, deslizou novamente dois dígitos no interior quente e o preparou mais um pouco.   
  
\- Dieu... papa, s’il vous plaît! – gemeu em desespero. Agora era Matthew quem precisava de alívio. Queria sentir o prazer de ser possuído como só o francês podia lhe dar.  
  
\- S’il vous plaît o que? – instigou mais. Afundando mais os dedos acertou o local certo, o corpo à sua frente estremecendo – Diga, ou non o deixarei gozar. – a vez da vingança. Deslizando uma mão por baixo do corpo do outro, apertou o pênis pulsante, e quase gargalhando ao escutar o palavrão.   
  
\- Fills de pute!!!   
  
\- Matthew que boca suja! – riu divertido Francis. Retirando os dígitos, substituiu-os pelo roçar de sua glande na pele umedecida e piscante. Sem dizer nada, começou a forçar sua entrada, travando o corpo do canadense para que este não tentasse escapar. Quando já havia deslizado metade de seu pau para dentro daquele rabinho gostoso, sem aviso, cravou-se todo de uma vez. O gemido alto de Matt parecia uma sinfonia. Em deleite, começou a mover-se lentamente.  
  
\- Ah! Mon amour, mon petit... que apertado!   
  
\- Papa, non pára! Me dá tudo… me come! - a voz entrecortada do canadense e os gemidos, o jovem patinador havia se entregado aos prazeres da carne. À luxúria!  
  
Ao escutar aquele pedido, Francis baixou seu corpo sobre o do mais novo, buscando por seu pau intumescido e começou a punhetá-lo no ritmo de suas estocadas. Marcou os ombros dele com chupões e mordidas. Deliberadamente estava fazendo exatamente o que seu namorado queria.  
  
Palavras desconexas, mordidas e chupões; os corpos suados roçando em provocações ousadas, aquela noite seria muito pouco para ambos.   
  
Ao sentir o corpo abaixo do seu tremer, Francis o estimulou mais ainda. Em poucos minutos, Matt atingia o orgasmo, gozando na mão de seu treinador. Sentindo a maior pressão sobre sua ereção, o francês cravou-se dentro do canadense chegando ao êxtase, derramando seu sêmen naquele rabinho perfeito.  
  
Deslizando as pernas lentamente sobre o colchão, Matt arfava abaixo do corpo de Francis, recebendo vários beijos em sua face, pescoço e ombros. Suspirou satisfeito.  
  
\- Je t’aime, mon amour! – murmurou o francês.  
  
\- Oui, je sais! (Sim, eu sei!) Apenas lembre-se quem o disse primeiro! – gracejou e antes que o loiro mais alto protestasse, capturou com os seus os lábios do outro.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

  
_*Zamboni: veículo reparador de gelo, usado em ringues de patinação no gelo._

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> Barnaby: França e Canadá? *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Como assim, França e Canadá? 
> 
> Mereço! Na outra encarnação eu devo ter pregado chicletes na Cruz... Dançado Cancã em cima da Mesa da Santa Ceia, Limpei as mãos no santo Sudário... *rosnando* 
> 
> Barnaby: Sabe Coelhinha... você deve estar com fome, não é? Está com a barriga roncando... *sorriso debochado* 
> 
> Coelhão, se começar a me irritar como fez Kardia agora a pouco, eu prometo, prometo que até você e o Kotetsu entram na seca junto com aqueles dois dourados ali! *apontando para o cantinho onde Escorpião e Aquário estavam quietos* 
> 
> Barnaby: Opa! Calma lá! Cada louco com os seus problemas, chegada! *rindo divertido* 
> 
> Hein? Ah! Você anda vendo muito filme brasileiro. Pode ir parando, não to com graça, não estou bem, e vaza, ou agora mesmo eu começo outra fic com o pessoal de Haikyuu! O kit fic ainda é meu, e sou eu quem dito as ordens por aqui, tá ligado, chegado? Humph *vendo o coelho branquelo se afastar* 
> 
> Mereço, meus sais!  
> Bem, cá estou eu novamente, com mais uma fic pronta, e eu espero de coração Thalia, que você aprecie essa aqui também! Amo Franada, e quando eu os vi na sua lista, não resisti! Foi de coração! 
> 
> Aos demais, agradeço a gentiliza de aqui chegarem, e aproveitem, façam a Pula-Pula feliz, comentem! Ficwriter contente produz mais! 
> 
> Até meu próximo surto  
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
